


Danny Mahealani Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Danny Mahealani





	1. Chapter 1

You grinned as Danny yelled at you over the music and you headed over to him, stopping when Ethan came out of nowhere and ripped open Danny’s shirt, grinning happily with himself.

 

“Ethan!” You giggled looking over at Danny who was trying not to laugh.

 

“(Y/N)!” Ethan yelled. “Quick take your clothes off and show Danny how pretty you are.”

 

“Woah, Ethan ok let’s not do that.” Danny laughed as he grabbed Ethan’s hands. “I may have accidently experimented with a kind of mild wolves-bane alcohol… they both went a little…”

 

“Roar.” You jumped when Aiden jumps out at you. “I’m a big wolf!”

 

“I think they’re kinda cute, like excited puppies.” Danny admitted.

 

“(Y/N) … look at me.” Aiden whined as you finished listening to Danny explain what exactly he’d fed them.

 

Before you could say anything Aiden had picked you up and was carrying you away, Danny calling after you that he’d deal with Ethan as best he could.

 

“Hey can you paint (Y/N) I want her to kiss me.” Aiden babbled as he set you down in front of the paint girl.

 

“Why would painting me make me kiss you?” You asked as glow strips were clipped into your hair.

 

“Just because.” Aiden decided, slurring a little as he swayed on the spot.

 

Once you were painted and glowing vibrantly Aiden dragged you away, quickly locating Danny and his brother, as he proceeded to show you off excitedly. 

 

“(Y/N), you look so good!” Ethan insisted, gently tugging at your glowing strands of hair.

 

“Hey (Y/N) can I come home with you?” Aiden giggled uncharacteristically making Danny cover his mouth as he tried not to laugh at the sappy werewolves.

 

“What Aiden you and Ethan have been crashing on my couch.” You say before Aiden crouches a little so he’s the same height as you.

 

“So… yes?” Aiden asked.

 

“Wait, wait I want to come to… can I bring Danny?” Ethan asked, stopping and picking up Danny.

 

“Can I have a drink and dance first?” You asked when they both looked at you waiting for an answer.

 

“I’ll get the drink!” Ethan declared. “Here don’t lose Danny.” You grunted when he tried to hand Danny to you. 

 

“This is the best thing I’ve ever done.” He chuckled.

 

“Danny this is … ok it’s pretty funny.” You admitted, turning to find Aiden growling quietly at someone who was staring at you. “Aiden!”

 

You chuckled when he bounded back over to you. The rest of your evening was split between keeping check of the drunken wolves and dancing with Danny who often found himself lifted off his feet and in a tight bear hug from Ethan.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Danny?” you called out as you tried to get into your house but found the twins piled in front of the door.

“Hey (Y/N) sorry I was working on some more drinks.” Danny explained as he heaved the Twins out of your way.

“So what was this one a puppy sleep potion?” You teased and he shook his head.

“Energy drink side effect, although they managed to lap Beacon Hills twice in an hour.” Danny hummed as he showed you the last of the drink.

“So how long have they been like that?” You asked cautiously.

 

“About twenty minutes… I’m not sure if they’re really tired or if they’re having a sugar crash.” Danny gently poked the nearest Twin with his foot, resulting in an adorable howl of objection.

 

“You need any help?” You asked once the two of you had finished moving the twins so they wouldn’t be in the way or get hurt.

 

“Yeah, I’m trying to remake the wolves-bane alcohol but I can’t get the mix right, I had to much of something last time.” Danny muttered and began pottering around your kitchen which had become his test room while you’d been at work.

***********************************************************************************

 

“(Y/N)!” You jumped as someone called you voice and you were squished between two giddy werewolves.

“Just so you know, they’re actually that happy to see you.” Danny clarified.

“We missed you.” Aiden whispered in your ear as Ethan shuffled over to Danny and let his brother encase you with a bear hug.

 

“I wasn’t gone for very long.” You chuckled and he crinkled his nose.

 

“long enough.” He mumbled and watched as Danny carefully mixed another drink.

 

Both Twins took the drink before Danny could ask them to test it. They suddenly dropped to their knees and began coughing, blackness oozed out of their mouths and noses making you and Danny panic and scramble to find a way to relieve the symptoms.

 

For a few minutes they worsened before suddenly stopping, their healing seeming to kick in and fix whatever had been wrong with them. When you tried to help Aiden stand he swayed and stumbled, his entire body weight held up by you as you tried to keep yourself from falling.

 

“Can Aiden go on your bed and I’ll put Ethan on the sofa bed?” Danny asked as he struggled to help Ethan who was slurring affection at Danny, making him blush and give you a sheepish look.

 

You nodded and lugged the wolf out of the kitchen and through to your room, shutting the door and letting go of Aiden, who seemed flail for a second before hitting the floor.

 

“I’m sorry Aiden… here let’s get you out of those clothes and into bed.” You offered and helped him get out of the sticky clothing.

 

 

You carefully tucked him in before shuffling out into the living room to search through one of Aiden’s bags and find him some new clothes. When you came back he was having trouble doing much more then slurring incoherent words.

 

 

“Here put these on and hopefully you’ll feel better.” You muttered.

 

 

When you helped him sit forwards he flopped against you, head buried in your neck, making happy grunting noises as he nuzzled against you. his nuzzling turned to soft puffs of warm breath as he inhaled your scent, his teeth suddenly pinching soft nibbles into your neck.

 

 

“Aiden!” you giggled.

 

 

“You’re so pretty!” he hummed loudly and let you push him back into bed. “I love you more than Ethan.”

 

 

“How much love is that?” you teased and he quickly stretched his arms as wide as he could.

 

 

“This much!” he insisted.

 

 

“That’s a lot.” You hummed and giggled as he continued to try and reach his arms further.

****************************************************

“How you doing buddy?” You asked Aiden when he woke you up by rolling out of bed and slamming to the floor.

 

“Why am I in your bed?” Aiden asked groggily.

“You were helping Danny and we needed somewhere for you both to sleep and Danny crashed with Ethan.” You pointed out to the living room to show him where they were.

 

“Oh… ok then.” He grumbled and got back into bed.

 

“You don’t remember yesterday?” you asked him curiously.

 

“No why what happened?” He rolled to look at you and you smiled.

 

“Not much.” Your tone told him something had happened but he didn’t ask as he slung an arm around your middle and went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny sat alone, staring miserably ahead of him. How could no one else notice the empty seat beside him, not even Stiles had seemed to notice the vacant space. He wondered if they already knew what had happened to (Y/N), perhaps they were the cause. 

No he wouldn’t think like that, he’d just go and find her. The final bell rang and he hurried from the school, not bothering to stop and answer questions, ignoring Coach’s yells and the thunder of feet running after him.

 

This was far more important he told himself. He hurried down (Y/N)’s street, pounding on the door and finding no answer, hopping the fence and pulling himself up like he’d done when her parents had banned her from leaving the house after dark.

 

When he finally climbed up to her window he found her bed was made, clothes neatly folded, the mock exams she’d been going over with him the last time he saw her sat neatly on her desk as if she’d just popped downstairs to get something to eat.

He continued to make his way through the house, stopping dead on the stairs when he saw a mess like a battle field, chairs flung to the side and (Y/N)’s family sofa was lodged into the ceiling. He continued to the kitchen and the dining room hoping that someone was still in the house, someone who would tell him what happened.

He stopped dead in the dining room, the plaster board had cracked and chipped, the house obediently twisting to make out a message just for him.

 

Run Danny the doctors are coming.


End file.
